Nadia Monroy
Nadia Monroy was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway disaster, she was the girlfriend of Andy Kewzer. Nadia survived the crash, only to be killed minutes after inside the parking lot. According to Nick's premonition, Nadia was supposed to be killed by a flying tire from one of the cars, but it didn't happen as she had left the stadium with Andy, thus putting her on Death's list. However, Nadia was killed by a flying tire outside the stadium, not long after she left. She is unique in that she escaped her planned death, thus putting her on Death's list as an illegitimate survivor, but she was still killed in the initial major disaster. Nadia was the first survivor of the crash to die. Biography Nadia was born in McKinley, Pennsylvania, USA. She and her boyfriend Andy Kewzer watch the race at the McKinley Speedway and Nadia gets everything she asks for through her boyfriend Andy. Andy takes good care of her, and she supports Andy in return. She is of Spanish descent. ''The Final Destination'' Nadia went to the McKinley Speedway with Andy to watch the race. She asked to uses Hunt's binoculars, but as he explained that they weren't really binoculars she took them and drunk from it. Then she says she can't see the race because of a couple sitting in front of them and Andy yells '' down in front asshole". prompting them to sit down. Nadia becomes happy and kisses him. After Nick has a premonition about the car crash he panics and gets into an altercation with Andy. Andy follows Nick and his friends out of the stadium and Nadia follows Andy to the parking lot. Suddenly the crash occurs just as Nick predicted. 'Death' Moments after the disaster in the stadium, Nadia reprimands the group for their actions by asking them if they all lost their "fucking" minds just before a tire, launched through the air by an explosion, obliterated her head and her upper-body, in front of Andy, George, Carter, Nick, Lori, Hunt and Janet. Signs/Clues *Nadia's death was identical to the way she died in the main character's vision, as she died from being decapitated by a flying tire in both Nick's premonition and in real life. *Before she is killed, a sign can be seen behind Nadia. Due to being partially obscured, the sign reads "Hell's Candies". *Nadia, before her death, asks "Have you all lost your fucking minds?!". Her death was caused by a tire that completely destroyed her head, indicating that she literally lost her fucking mind. *The section Nick and his friends are sitting in is '180, '''a recurring number in the series. *This is the fifth time a character dies in the Final Destination series where the main characters were too busy screaming and arguing with each other and ended up ironically dying due to their own carelessness. The first four being Terry Chaney being hit by the bus, Billy Hitchcock with the car wreckage, Lewis Romero being smashed with weights, and Ian McKinley being crushed by a cherry picker. *In an alternate scene, Nadia is killed when a couple of screws are launched at Nadia by the force of the cars' explosion. The items slit hers and another man's throats. Appearances *The Final Destination (''portrayed by ''Stephanie Honore) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage) Trivia *Nadia Monroy is referenced in the opening credits of ''Final Destination 5 ''by a tire smashing into the screen. *According to the original Final Destination 4, Nadia is not more than 18 years, and to infer from her appearance, her age should be 16 years old to 18 years old. *Nadia's zodiac sign is Pisces. *Nadia was decapitated by something that made by metal (tire), just like Billy from ''Final Destination (a piece of a car wreckage) and Nora from Final Destination 2 (elevator door). *In a deleted scene, Nadia's neck was being sliced, slitting her artery by a large piece of shrapnel launched into the air, instead of being hit by a flying tire. *Nadia holds the record for the fastest first death in the series, dying right after the speedway crash occurred. *In the trailer Nadia's last words are "Have you lost your mind?!" but due to the strange way she says "mind" you can tell it has been edited. *Nadia's last words went through changes in development; in the script it was "Have you all lost your-" '' with the tire killing her before she could finish, and one making-of clip has her say ''"You all have lost your MINDS!". *Nadia doesn't actually pronounce the "s" in "minds". *Ashley Tisdale also auditioned for the role of Nadia. *Nadia is by far the only first survivor to die to get more than one person witness her death, however Candice Hooper could have beaten this record. *Nadia's death is somehow similar to Julie's death from Final Destination 3, as they both were smashed and annihilated by a wheel made of metal. *Nadia's death is referenced by the opening of Final Destination 5 by having a tire fly into the screen. *Nadia is credited simply as Mechanic's Girlfriend. *Her death was used as Hamas propaganda material, with screenshots of her death being blamed on Israeli air forces. *It is often argued by fans whether Nadia should be considered a survivor or a casualty of the accident. In the survivor favor, the premonition did occur inside the stadium and Nadia was already outside by the time she died. More evidence that she's a survivor is that she died differently, in Nick's vision she just gets decapitated by a tire while in reality she got obliterated by a tire. In the casualty favor, Nadia was still technically at the raceway at the time of her death and was even memorialized with the other causalities. *Nadia is somewhat similar to Terry Chaney. Both are the supportive girlfriends of a guy who antagonizes the protagonist/visionary. Both survive the crash after tagging along behind said boyfriend during a fight. Both are also killed while yelling at the survivors over their actions, much to their boyfriends' horror. *If they used the alternate death in the actual movie, Nadia wouldn't be considered a survivor since she died at the speedway. *Death possibly cheated itself by killing Nadia early instead of killing her later after the disaster finished, as it takes time before death goes to kill the survivors. * Nadia is like Shanna, Frankie, and Dano from Final Destination 2 in that all of them escaped their planned deaths, making them a survivor, but they are still killed in the initial disaster. * Strangely Janet considers Nadia a casualty and Lori considers Nadia a survivor. Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Category:Final Destination 5 Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Monroy, Nadia Category:Smashed Monroy, Nadia Category:McKinley Speedway Casualties Category:Hot Girls Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:People in relationships